1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle charging systems and, more particularly, to the detection of faults in such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle charging system, the connection between the power output terminal of an alternator and the power distribution system of the vehicle can occasionally be faulty. Such a faulty connection can be due to improper connection at the vehicle assembly plant, corrosion of the connection due to aging, loosening of the connection over time, or other factors.
A faulty connection which results in a completely "open" circuit at the output of the alternator will become quite readily apparent to the driver of the vehicle as his battery loses charge. However, faulty connections which result, not in an open circuit but in a high resistance connection or an intermittently open circuit, may not as readily manifest themselves to the driver of the vehicle. Thus, a system and method for diagnosing these classes of faulty connections at the output of an alternator will prove advantageous. The charging system can take appropriate action in its operation, and the driver can be made aware of the fault and have the vehicle repaired.